JoJo's Circus The Movie
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: A story of how JoJo The Clown met her pet lion Goliath for the very first time and how they got together
1. Chapter 1 - Not Fitting In

Mrs. Kersplatski: Oh hello there i'm Mrs. Kersplatski it's been 7 years since the last time you ever saw JoJo Tickle the clown and her pet lion Goliath. 1 friend asked me how they met. That's why you're here. JoJo, Goliath, and their family said i can tell the story to you. So if you're ready get your eyes and ears set whoo hoo cause here we go. And let's start at Africa from 15 years ago shall we.

[Chapter 1 - Not Fitting In]

(Just in the middle of Africa came a group of little lions who every month build hideouts from hunters. In the middle of Africa those lions would get butchered or start attacking if the strongest hunter Chuck Adams and his small group of other hunters get into trouble on them. As they work on their hideouts the mother of 1 silly lion looks for him.)

Goliath's Mom: Excuse me. Have you seen my son is he here. OH GOLIATH. Oh hey Uncle Sitka. (walks up to Uncle Sitka) Have you seen Goliath?

Uncle Sitka: No I haven't and what a day it's been! No fractures, no lacerations, no concussions, contusions or injuries of any sort. As a matter of fact, there's no sign of Goliath's handiwork anywhere! Huh.

(Both Hideouts Tumble down)

Uncle Sitka: That would be GOLIIAAATH.

(Goliath standing in front of his almost broken hideout.)

Goliath: (to himself) Here it comes.

Other Little Lions: Ugh. Little ding head. Wrecked Again.

Goliath's Mom: Not again. (Walks to him)

Goliath: Skylight?

Goliath's Mom: Oh i see a skylight oh hahaha uh (looks at everyone else) i'll just have a word with him.

(She walks with him and talks how important it is to be serious other than silly but what Goliath wants is a new home with no more hiding and more playfulness.)

Goliath's Mom: Wait a min are you still wanting to live somewhere playful and not serious?

Goliath: (smiles & sighs) Ah huh

Goliath's Mom: (sighs) Let me show you something.

(She shows him everything that's wrong then hears Uncle Sitka talking about sentry duty. She seigns him up and Uncle Sitka helps him out. Just as he leaves to get him started. After 2 attempts a toon starts popping into Goliath's head. Hunters see him and start laughing.)

Goliath: Huh?

Hunters: There it is. GET HIM

(Goliath runs panicing and the others paniced and they arrived to the others. They paniced and all go into the one hideout built. But one Uncle Sitka got beaten. The hunters have gone every male little lion gave Goliath a mad expression. But females gave him a sad expression.)

Female Lions: Aaww

Uncle Sitka: Ahem

Goliath: (sighs) Go head. don't trust me

Uncle Sitka: (Mad expression) I did trust you

Goliath: (turns around) Huh?

Uncle Sitka: (sighs) Come on the rest of you.

(They went and gone and his mom watched him come out of the hideout.)

To Be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting JoJo

[Chapter 2 - Meeting JoJo]

(The Next Morning Goliath was up early and went to hide in the spot from yesterday. His mom went to look for him but couldn't find him. As she left Goliath thought and thought and thought until he made his decision. He's had enough. He got up, tried to be brave to his heart, and off he goes running away from his old home into the real world to find his new home. He smiled at the real world when he looked at it then smiled and continued moving.)

Mrs. Kersplatski: And so, with high spirits and bravery Goliath boldly ventured off where no lion had dared to go before. He put his past behind him and never Ever looked back.

(On the way he stopped by a field of cherries realizing there was a small circle thing with blue cotton stuffings all over with a cherry on the bottom. He took it with him then he stopped in front of a tree and meets a talking chimp.)

Chimp: Ha ha hey little guy where are you going?

Goliath: Finding a wonderful place to live.

Chimp: Hmm like a circus?

Goliath: Not clown circus (scared expression)

Chimp: Oh oops sorry continue let me see a beautiful place where you wanna be playful?

Goliath: Ah huh

Chimp: Well ok but the hat though might not fit you so you might want to ask to have it ok?

Goliath: Ok

(He then goes a little further then starts hearing noises in the night.)

Goliath: Huh hello?

(Birds flew by then a white hand pops out.)

Girl: hey little lion over here

Goliath: Huh?

Girl: Yes over here

Goliath: Hmm? (walks up to the white hand and holds it) A talking hand?

Girl: (giggles) I'm not a hand i'm a clown

Goliath: (shocked) CLOWN? AAAAAHHHHHHH (started running)

Clown Girl: WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

(The clown girl chases Goliath then he gets trapped by 2 large rocks.)

Clown Girl: wait little lion

Goliath: (scared) please no no no

Clown Girl: But i'm not scary

Goliath: Huh

Clown Girl: Not all clowns are scary. Most of them are very silly and perfectly nice like you.

Goliath: Really?

Clown Girl: Yep

(She then comes out from in the bushes revealing herself to Goliath. red nose, long red hair, and yello splattered paint shirt.)

Goliath: (happily) woah

Clown Girl: Come over little lion. I won't bite.

(Goliath walked to her cauciously then started to pick up a little speed. When he went to her she then puts 1 arm around him. She started smiling at him then he started smiling to her back. Then he felt something in him.)

Goliath: Huh (giggles) hey (laughs)

Clown Girl: oh (giggles) i guess you're ticklish like me.

Goliath: (giggles) Oh yeah

(Goliath starts tickling her. And then he gets on top of her and they both start laughing.)

Clown Girl: Are you ok now?

Goliath: Yep

Clown Girl: That's good to hear. I'm sorry i scared you, i just saw you walk by and i didn't think a little lion like you should be out here all alone.

Goliath: Alone?

Clown Girl: Like aren't you all by yourself?

Goliath: (Goes on 2 feet) Well?

Clown Girl: Hey you can stand on 2 feet

Goliath: Ah huh

Clown Girl: (giggles) wow i like you you're so silly, and cuddly and i like that.

Goliath: (blushes) Heh thank you

Clown Girl: (sighs) You know i always wanted a pet lion cause we can do everything together. What do you say?

Goliath? Hmmmmmm?

Clown Girl: I'll let you think about it in the meantime how about you come with me on my safari trip just so we can know eachother and maybe i can find you a home?

Goliath: Ok (Gives his hand out)

Clown girl: (giggles) (shakes his hand) Ok my name is JoJo. Do you have a name?

Goliath: Ah huh me Goliath

JoJo: Goliath? Wow that's an excellent name

Goliath: Thank you

JoJo: Well then let's go.

(JoJo and Goliath walked as they got to know eachother.)

To Be Continued: 


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Home

[Chapter 3 - Finding Home]

Mrs. Kersplatski: So at last, things were looking up the next day. Goliath had the sun on his shoulders, the wind at his heels, a song in his heart. And to protect him and play with him JoJo Tickle who she and Goliath are finally getting to know eachother.

(As they got to find a camping spot near a huge pointy rock they see a whole lot of animals in line for a rest.)

JoJo: Hmm where should we camp?

Goliath: I don't know?

(So they looked and looked for a camping spot then JoJo found another pointy rock on the other side with grass and a small cave to sleep in.)

JoJo: I found one come on Goliath

(They went and then Goliath stopped a little scared.)

JoJo: Huh Goliath do you not do so well in crowds?

Goliath: Uh uh

JoJo: I know i'll carry you ok?

Goliath: Ok

(She carries him like as if she were holding a baby, Then they walk to their camp site and set up camp. That night they started going to bed.)

JoJo: Here Goliath 1 bed for you and 1 for me

Goliath: ooooohh (gets on his bed) (happy sigh)

JoJo: (giggles) (gets in bed) Goodnight Goliath

Goliath: Nighty night

(She looks at Goliath falling asleep, then smiles, then pulls his bed to hers, then she puts her arm around him as she falls asleep.)

(The next day as the sun rised JoJo woke up and tickled goliath on the cheek to wake him up.)

Goliath: Huh (yawns and stretches)

JoJo: Good morning Goliath

Goliath: Morning (Gets out of bed and looks at the white blue hat he found)

JoJo: Is that a hat?

Goliath: Yep, won't fit though.

JoJo: Oh well can i try?

Goliath: Sure

(She looked at her handheld mirror very carefully and put it on slowly.)

JoJo: Wow how do i look?

Goliath: (smiled) Perfect

JoJo: Oh should i keep it?

Goliath: Ah huh

JoJo: Ok, hmm i could get used to this.

(As the morning continued they went out to continued their adventure.)

JoJo: You know i should tell you about my home in Circus Town. It has tightrope walkers, swingers, horns, balls, and just like me other nice clowns not scary ones (giggles).

Goliath: (giggles) Nice

JoJo: Yes it is. Hmm any place we should look at now?

Goliath: Uhh. over there?

(They climbed to a very dusty graveyard)

JoJo: Woah what happened here?

Goliath: I don't know (something cracks) WOAH (echos)

JoJo: (gasps) Goliath Are You Ok?

Goliath: (laughs) i'm fine

JoJo: Phew i'm glad

(A small sound appears)

JoJo: Hey do you hear that?

(The sound gets louder and then they see a beast coming after them)

Goliath and JoJo: WOAH

(They hide then held eachother)

Goliath: Carnivores

JoJo: Yeah we must be very careful. Being on a safari isn't as easy as it sounds.

(They continued their journey as the sunset came.)

To Be Continued: 


	4. Chapter 4 - Love And Friendship

[Chapter 4 - Love And Friendship]

(That night JoJo and Goliath were moving through the thermal-vent area very dark and evil light things.)

JoJo: Wow this place looks very creepy. And does it feel steamy to you?

Goliath: Steam? Wait a min

JoJo: huh

Goliath: (walks to steam vent) WOAH

(JoJo gasps and catches Goliath)

Goliath: (giggles) Good catch

JoJo: Are you ok Goliath?

Goliath: Steamy but I'm fine

JoJo: I guess it is steamy around here

(The Next Day they were on their way home then found out they're halfway there)

JoJo: (looking) Hmmm Huh (looks at Goliath's behind and laughs) You silly lion how can i see when i see beyond that?

Goliath: Huh oh sorry (revealing a gorge)

JoJo: Well this is one way to get home. Hopefully nothing can go wrong right?

(Rocks start shaking)

JoJo: Huh?

(Wildebeests rapidly approach them)

JoJo: WOAH We better get out of the way (climbs out of george)

Goliath: Sorry what? Huh? JoJo? (looks behind him) Uh oh (runs in front of the herd of wildebeests)

JoJo: (tired) (gasps) GOLIATH?

(Goliath ends up on top of one wildebeest's head)

JoJo: WHERE ARE YOU GOLIATH?

(The wildebeests head comes to the cliff's edge.)

JoJo: Goliath are you there? Goliath? (Something grabs JoJo's leg) Huh? Goliath?

Goliath: That was it? That wasn't so bad.

JoJo: Phew well i'm glad you're ok.

(That night they were close to Circus Town then stopped for the night.)

Goliath: (yawns)

JoJo: (sad) Goliath i'm sorry

Goliath: Huh?

JoJo: I don't want you to be sared yes but i also don't wanna get you into trouble. Do you want to take my hat?

Goliath: No you look great in it

JoJo: I mean to remember me when you go back home. Right?

Goliath: (sighs in sad tone) But i don't have a home anymore (looks away from JoJo then lays down)

JoJo: (gasps) You don't are you lost?

Goliath: No

JoJo: No place good enough for you?

Goliath: Ah uh

JoJo: Are you all alone in this huge world?

Goliath: No

JoJo: Then why don't you have a home?

Goliath: No one in my old family respected me.

JoJo: (gasps) Goliath, you felt hated.

Goliath: I know

JoJo: (Walks to Goliath) I'm really sorry. You know i can help you find a home where someone can love, care, and appreciate what you do if you want.

(Goliath thought and thought until he reopened his mind.)

Goliath: No not leaving you

JoJo: Huh wait what?

Goliath: (walks up to JoJo) You're my very first friend ive ever had.

JoJo: I am?

Goliath: Yep

JoJo: You mean you wanna stay with me?

Goliath: I'll always be with you.

JoJo: Can i have a hug then?

(They hugged until midnight then went to sleep)

To Be Continued: 


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting the family

[Chapter 5 - Meeting the family]

Mrs. Kersplatski: The next day JoJo wakes up Goliath on her tummy.

JoJo: Good Morning silly lion

Goliath: (Purrs)

JoJo: (giggles)

Goliath: Good morning

(They got up and made it to Circus Town.)

JoJo: There it is Goliath

Goliath: woah

(They walked to her house and she calls to her parents.)

JoJo: Oh mom and dad i'm home

Mr. Tickle: (gasps) yay HONEY OUR LITTLE JOJO IS HOME

Peaches: Oh JoJo my baby clown

(They hugged her in happiness and asked how her trip was.)

JoJo: Well i made a new friend, He was all alone.

Mr. Tickle: Oh really who?

JoJo: Right here (Showing Goliath to them)

Goliath: Hello

Peaches: Oh my he's so cute (giggles) what's your name little lion?

Goliath: Me Goliath

Mr. Tickle: Whoo hoo well it's so nice to meet you Goliath, you want to see something very hilarious?

Goliath: Ok

(He does something funny then Goliath laughs)

Peaches: You know it would be nice to have pet JoJo oh and Goliath that's a handsome mane you have

Goliath: (blushes and giggles) thank you

Mrs. Kersplatski: JoJo shows Goliath a tour of her room and everywhere in her house then shows her all around Circus Town. Then they went to the park to meet her friends.

Strange Someone: Hey JoJo

JoJo: Huh oh hi Skeebo come meet my new friend Goliath

Skeebo: Oh hello there

Goliath: Hi, ooh

Skeebo: Oh these are like my arm sticks. They look like my arms so i may think i might have my 4 arms but i don't know how.

Goliath: I know, lift your arms

Skeebo: Ok

(He takes the sticks, goes behind Skeebo and holds the sticks out.)

Skeebo: Wow (laughs) Nice job

JoJo: (laughs) Very nice Goliath

Goliath: Thank you

(Suddenly a Potato walks to them)

Skeebo: Oh hey Tater

Tater: Hello. Oh who's he?

JoJo: This is my new lion friend Goliath

Tater: Hey there Goliath

Goliath: Hi

Pink cat: (walks to Goliath) Meow Meow

Goliath: Huh?

Pink cat: Meow (rubs her nose on his)

Goliath: (sneezes)

JoJo: Woah (giggles)

Trina: (giggles and walks to them) woops sorry about Caterina she has a little bit too much perfume on.

Goiath: Oh (giggles)

Trina: Hey he's cute who is he? (making him blush)

Goliath: (blushes)

JoJo: Oh this is Goliath.

Trina: Hi Goliath should we do something.

Tater: Do you wanna do hide and seek?

Goliath: Hide and seek? Yeah

Skeebo: Are you really good at that Goliath?

Goliath: Ah huh

JoJo: Wow i guess Goliath is first to hide then

(They counted to 10 then he starts hiding. They looked and looked and looked for him but he was just too good to find.)

JoJo: Ok Goliath we give up come out come out where ever you are.

Goliath: (Appears out of the tire ladder) Ta da

All: Laughs

JoJo: There you are you silly lion

(When they got home that night JoJo's Mom Peaches found a pair of pajamas for Goliath to wear.)

Peaches: How do you like those pajamas Goliath?

Goliath: Perfect

Peaches: (giggles) Thank you

(They got into bed then Peaches kisses them and honks they're noses. As she left JoJo holds his hand.)

JoJo: Goodnight Goliath

Goliath: Nighty Night

(They lean they're heads on eachother in their sleep)

To Be Continued: 


	6. Chapter 6 - Where's my little lion

[Chapter 6 - Where's my little lion]

Mrs. Kersplatski: As Goliath continued to have fun with JoJo and her family and friends back in the middle of africa his mother was starting to worry that Goliath doesn't exist anymore.

Uncle Sitka: Funny no sign of 1 little lion.

Goliath's Mom: UNCLE SITKA it's my son were missing

Other Lions: (gasp)

Uncle Sitka: What not here?

Goliath's Mom: No he's been gone for 6 days now i can't find him.

Uncle Sitka: Oooohhh...Ok back to work

Goliath's Mom: Really we can't go find him?

Uncle Sitkaa; ARE YOU NUTS. The hunters will be back any day OR any second now.

Goliath's Mom: SO WHAT He's your nephew someone has to do it anyone?

Male Lions: (shaking their heads)

Goliath's Mom: (groans) FINE I'LL GO FIND HIM MYSELF

Uncle Sitka: OH OK FINE Wish us luck you all ok?

Male Lions: Ok

Female Lions: WAIT will go too we love him.

Goliath's Mom: Um ok then let's go.

(As they went to go look for Goliath back in Circus Town that night he and JoJo are looking at her baby photos.)

Goliath: Aw

JoJo: (giggles) yep that's me Goliath i was very cute i was wishing i had someone to play with. I did have my friends Skeebo, Tater, Trina, Dinky, and Balboa but i really were wishing that i had a friend who can be with me forever or like a pet would be fun to.

Goliath: Like me?

JoJo: (giggles) Ah huh and sense i have you that means my wish came true. And i'm happy to have a friend like you Goliath.

(Goliath Disappears)

JoJo: Huh hey Goliath where are you? (hears him giggling) Huh hey (giggles) you silly lion

Goliath: ooh (jumps to her and purrs)

JoJo: Aww (giggles)

(Meanwhile over to where the hunters lived they were busy planning on their plan to capture the lions easier. However when they Arrived back at where the male lions are they relized that the others weren't there so they waited even more than usual. Back on the other side the female lions, uncle sitka, and Goliath's mother kept looking all across the higher side of africa until they relized that he wasn't there. They decided to look in Europe if they have to but Uncle Sitka told himself never to go to another state again. But they knew that they gotta find Goliath as they can.)

To Be Continued:

[Note: Circus Town was at the far end nearest to the bottom of Europe.]


	7. Chapter 7 - Who is Goliath staying with

[Chapter 7 - Who is Goliath staying with?]

Mrs. Kersplatski: Goliath's Mother, Uncle Sitka, and the female lions were in europe and completely near Circus Town.

Goliath's Mom: Well this town Circus Town we can't do that town.

Uncle Sitka: Yeah right let's just go check that last if we can.

Goliath's Mom: Oh nice to have a supportive family isn't it?

(Meanwhile JoJo and her parents showed Goliath what everybody can do at the big top. They showed him everything that JoJo mentioned on their adventure. Plus her parents showed him what they can do.)

(Near sunset his mom, uncle, and the females had no choice but to search in Circus Town to see if he's there. They splitted up looking everywhere. Then 1 of them noticed Goliath at the park with everybody.)

female lion: Roar

JoJo: Woah good one Goliath

Goliath: Uh that wasn't me

JoJo: Huh it wasn't?

(They looked at a few of the female lions)

JoJo: Oh hey little lions who are you?

female lions: GOLIATH

Goliath: Huh woah

(All hugged him in excitement then called to his mom and uncle.)

Mom and Sitka: What the? (Ran to them)

Goliath's Mom: Oh my little lion (She walks to his son)

Uncle Sitka: What Goliath?

Goliath: Mom What?

Goliath's Mom: We were looking for you

Uncle Sitka: Yeah uh and what are You doing here?

JoJo: Wait Goliath you told me you didn't fit in with everybody.

Peaches: (sadly) Uh Goliath what's going on?

Goliath: (sighs) my fault

Uncle Sitka: Ah ha i see you ran away after the failed attempt on sentry duty hoping you would find a new safe home and finally make friends and when he met this clown girl and her friends that's what's happening now right Right?

Goliath: Ah huh

Goliath's Mom: WHAT MY LITTLE LION LIKE WHY I HAD SO MANY IDEAS FOR YOU TO FIT IN WITH THE OTHERS AND NOW YOU'RE GOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE?

Goliath: JoJo's my friend.

Goliath's Mom: But what about you're other friends

female lions: But this isn't too bad though.

Goliath's Mom: Huh?

female lions: We'd like to see how much he likes her.

Uncle Sitka: And i guess in here he is fitting in really well with JoJo and her family.

Mr. Tickle: Well we sure do love Goliath.

Peaches: And our little JoJo loves Goliath just the way he is.

JoJo: And i love having him with me.

(Goliath's Mother not seeing how his little lion fits in makes a decision that seems to be difficult for her.)

Goliath's Mom: How about this tomorrow JoJo you, your family, friends, and Goliath try to do what you've been doing since he came to town. Then as i test to see how it goes i'll make my decision if my son will either come home with me or stay with you ok?

All: Sure

Goliath: We can try that.

(At bedtime though JoJo was feeling very nervous about this though.)

Goliath: Something wrong?

JoJo: A little. I really like you Goliath you said you always be with me.

Goliath: I know (hold hands with her) hope

JoJo: You're right Goliath let's hope.

(Tomorrow will be the last chance for Goliath to stay with JoJo. Either he stays or his family takes him home?)

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8 - Decision Made

[Chapter 8 - Decision Made]

Mrs. Kersplatski: So the next day Goliath's Mother and Sitka tested how Goliath fits in with JoJo and the others. They did everything they did together and even their parents were playing hide and seek to try to find him. Skeebo found a box of silly masks. And they also did dress up. Had a lot of fun at the picnic at the playground. At night they went to the big top and saw so many acts and they were exciting to watch. They got ready for bed then ounce again JoJo and Goliath leaned their heads on each other again and his mother and uncle saw it all.

(The Next Day though it was no more fun it was time to deliberate)

Goliath's Mom] Well we saw it all. I just don't know i used to help you a lot to get in with us but the males weren't able to trust you or me. This group my little lion was having fun with so that must mean JoJo that you cared.

(So the tickles, their friends, and Goliath watched the lion family as they thought.)

female lions: You know i think the clown girl loves him very much. Yeah i think we should let him go with the clown family.

Goliath's Mom: (sighs) Well...i'm a little sad cause...i'm gonna miss him. But i am happy for him cause he finally found the friends that i wanted him to have.

(They walked to them and asked JoJo and Goliath to come to them. They got only a little seperated cause they made a decision and asked both of them a question.)

Goliath's Mom: (To JoJo) I guess you're right. My son does fit in with you perfectly.

Uncle Sitka: So i ask do you Goliath take this clown JoJo Tickle to be with your family for the rest of your life?

Goliath: I do

Uncle Sitka: And do you JoJo Tickle take my nephew to be your lovable pet lion to have fun with?

JoJo: I do

Goliath's Mom: Well son i wish you best of luck.

Goliath: Thanks mom

JoJo: Don't worry i'll take great care of him

Goliath's Mom: I hope you do

(So they wave good bye and as they went JoJo and Goliath happily looked at eachother.)

Goliath: (giggles) Yes

JoJo: GOLIATH

(They ran to eachother, he hops on top of her and they laughed. Goliath then kisses JoJo's left cheek.)

JoJo: Ooohhh (blushes)

Goliath: Love you

(rub noses on eachother)

JoJo: I love you too Goliath (kisses his right cheek)

(They grabbed eachother into a hug then they came and everybody was happy including Caterina who also kisses his right cheek.)

Goliath: (blushes)

All: (giggles)

Peaches: Can i carry you Goliath like JoJo has?

Goliath: Ok (stomach rumbles)

Mr. Tickle: Woah i guess we need to go get lunch then

All: (giggles)

Mrs. Kersplatski: So Goliath stayed in Circus Town with his friends and his new family and yet he couldn't have been happier. He and his friends had a blast together, his family couldn't had more fun with eachother and couldn't have been nicer to Goliath than ever. But best of all is when Goliath is hanging out with JoJo cause it can be so silly that it got so fun that Goliath learned 2 things. 1. That not all clowns are that scary and 2. He didn't need to be taught how to be a lot more serious. Cause if JoJo loves him just the way he definitly he is than how bad can it be.

THE END

Mrs. Kersplatski: I hope you enjoyed what i read to you and me and JoJo and Goliath and the rest of the gang hope to see you very soon again. Bye bye everybody. 


End file.
